iRealize It's Fate
by sweetlemonrain
Summary: -COMPLETED- A Seddie fanfiction; Sam, Freddie, Carly... See what happens when "love" sparks between Sam and Freddie! Featuring DebbyRyan as Michelle, ENJOY! :D-COMPLETED-
1. iConfessed To Carly Again

[I do not own iCarly. Thoughts are italics.]

Chapter 1 – iConfessed To Carly Again

"Do me a favour, will you?" Spencer asked from his seat infront of the... sculpture that looked like a pig and a teacup mixed in one.

"Yes, Spence?" Carly looked up from her magazine.

"Get Freddie here."

"Freddie? What for?" Carly placed down her magazine and stood up.

"Just get him here. I have something to ask him," Spencer snapped quickly, touching up on his sculpture.

"Okay okay." Carly strolled to the door and opened it.

Freddie was already standing outside the door. With a nervous face.

"Oh! Spencer, looks like Freddie has been here all along..." Carly looked back at Spencer.

"Great. Freddie my boy, come on in!" Spencer walked towards him.

"Uh... Spencer... Not right now..." Freddie edged closer to the staircase.

"I just have some technical questions for you." Spencer took a chisel and made the pig's ears look like a really sharp triangle.

"Not right now, Spence. I have something to say to you... Carly," Freddie ended the sentence with a choking sound while looking at Carly, with one foot on the staircase.

"Erm... Alright. Let's go up then." Carly followed Freddie up the stairs.

- - -

At the iCarly studio, Freddie fiddled around with the videocam and the computer, making Carly feel weird.

"So... what do you have to say?"

Freddie gulped and turned to face Carly. He nodded confidently and activated the videocam.

_Oh, he had it all prepared on his cam... Brace myself, thought Carly._

"Before I play this clip, I want to make something known. If this clip offended you, I apologize in advance. But I sincerely hope you'll do something..." Freddie played the clip and ran down the staircase.

Carly stared at him in shock (or surprise) and turned to face the screen when she heard a nervous cough. All she could see was an enlarged Freddie on the screen.

Uh... Carly? I know this clip may be shocking to you or whatever, but it's really what I feel. Me. My heart (points to his chest)... Here goes nothing... I know I have confessed my feelings to you in an uncountable number of times and you've always said you aren't interested at the moment. Each time you say that I get a question – When will you be? I cannot withstand the horrible feeling of rejection although it lasts for nothing longer than half an hour. I need a final answer. I need that one last answer... (looks down nervously)... I like you and this fact will never change. Will you accept me?

The clip stops and the screen fades to black. Carly stares in grave shock.

_Freddie has been my friend for years. If I accept him now...THE WHOLE WORLD WILL CHANGE! And... I'm not sure I can, Carly thought solemnly._

As if on cue, Freddie walked back in and saw Carly staring into blank space. He wished for the better and placed a hand on her shoulder. Carly flinched and turned to look at him.

"So..." Freddie took a deep breath and stared sincerely at her.

"I- I'm sorry Freddie- I- I can't- I just can't..." Carly gulped and stood up.

Freddie stumbled two steps back. He chuckled a helpless chuckle and started laughing softly, before becoming quiet suddenly.

"I expected that. It's been so long; if you wanted to confess you would do so earlier... right? Unless you're telling me what you just said was a joke and you actually agreed now," Freddie chuckled again.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. We're still friends, right?" Carly felt her eyes acting up.

"Sure. Sure we are." Freddie backed off and ran away.

Carly closed her eyes and heard a loud slam of her front door. She slumped against the small red couch and fell asleep, thinking a nap would bring her back to a brighter later.

- - -

It was a brand new day, at school. Sam was tormenting Gibby again. Carly walked into the school, quiet and down. Sam let go of Gibby's collar and walked up to Carly.

"What up my friend? Why do you look so down?" Sam placed a hand on Carly's shoulder.

"I- I think Freddie won't talk to me anymore..." Carly sighed.

"Why? What happened between you and that... dork?" A momentual pause before the insult to Freddie; why?

Though Sam said that, she already had a rough idea. Freddie confessed and Carly rejected. There, simple as ABC.

Oh, it's much more than that.

Freddie walked in and passed Carly and Sam like they were invisible. He was later than his usual time yet not late enough to get detention, and his hair was real messy.

"Freddie confessed to me and I rejected him..." Carly breathed while looking at the dishevelled Freddie.

"That has happened for so many times..." Sam paused when she finally noticed Freddie's not himself today.

_No. Freddie confessed for the final time and now he's heartbroken... So that's what it's all about, Sam realized._

Freddie opened his locker. Carly closed it back with a slam. Sam watched from a corner.

"Tell me, Freddie. Are we still friends?" Carly stared into Freddie's eyes, no matter how he avoided her.

"Class is starting soon, please let me get my books so I won't get detention," Freddie replied without any eye contact with her.

"If we're still friends, can you don't be so formal? I hate that," Carly placed her hand down, per request from Freddie.

"I beg you, Miss Shay. I need some time to cool down. Would you be so kind as ever to give me that some time?" Freddie finally looked into Carly's eyes, but looked away after he realized it was too taxing on him.

"I..." Carly didn't want to go to the extent of crying in the packed hallway, so she walked away from the locker and to Sam.

Sam looked at Freddie then at Carly. Somehow, she wasn't keen on picking on Freddie now. She suddenly felt that Carly was in the wrong, though she would of course support Carly at other times. Why was she on Freddie's side now? As much as she pitied Freddie, she couldn't let her current emotions get hold of her. But Freddie was SO upset. She can't aggravate it. But it would seem weird why she didn't pick on him today.

"I gotta get myself fixed," Sam whispered to herself before catching up with Carly and walked into the classroom.


	2. iApologize

[I do not own iCarly. Thoughts are italics.]

Chapter 2 – iApologize

"Miss Briggs, can we stuff a lemon up the monkey's nose?" Sam asked to annoy Miss Briggs.

Miss Briggs glared at her with tired and angry eyes. Miss Briggs had sidetracked to how a monkey looks when it's young and when it's old.

"No, Sam. You can't. Unless you want to demonstrate it to the class on how WE put lemon up YOUR nose," Miss Briggs replied with the correct emphasis.

Sam grinned. Miss Briggs turned back to look at the clock and sighed.

"Okay, it's time. Our school is accepting new students because the new students' school was partly "drowned" by a flood and now they're coming here. We need School Guides, you know, those kind of students that bring the new ones around the school to introduce the school to them. Like an orientation. But you're dealing with people your age..." Miss Briggs looked down, as if feeling sorry for the new students' because of the School Guides that will be serving them.

Freddie stood up and asked for permission to place his book at the side cupboard. Miss Briggs allowed him and turned to him with a huge grin.

"Freddie! I appoint you to be a School Guide. Now you're free to pick one person to go with you." Miss Briggs retreated to her chair and left Freddie standing infront of the table.

Usually, his gaze would fall upon Carly and stay there for a long time. That was expected by many, but this time... His gaze fell upon... Sam. Sam widened her eyes when she realized and stood up so abruptly her chair fell to the back.

"WHAT?! Me as a School Guide?!" Sam's voice hollered round the classroom.

"Miss Briggs said I had a choice. I pick you, Samantha Puckett." Freddie's voice was so cold, so hollow, so... hard.

"But... I don't think... I'll be... Fit for this job..." Sam stammered.

"When I say you do, you DO." Freddie placed emphasis on the last part.

"Fine," Sam muttered under her breath.

Miss Briggs stared at Sam, not with her "Evil Eye" but with a pair of tired eyes. Sam turned to Miss Briggs and opened her mouth.

"Miss Briggs, do I have a right to pick?" Sam asked with a I-Don't-Care voice.

"Duh, no," Miss Briggs said while keeping her eyes on the book.

"Wh-" Sam almost shouted until Freddie pulled her back.

Carly took this to be a chance to apologize to Freddie.

"Miss Briggs, I want to be a School Guide," Carly said with a somewhat pleading voice.

"Of course. I only need three," Miss Briggs muttered again.

As they returned to their seat, Miss Briggs pulled Freddie back.

"Give out the workbooks."

"Oh, okay."

Freddie went over to one corner to take the books, and out of the corner of his eyes saw Carly looking sorry towards him. He ignored it and gave out the books. First on the list with Gibby. He strolled over to Gibby and placed the book on his desk. Gibby nodded to show a thank you while Freddie paused in his steps. The next name was Carly. He looked somewhere else and walked to Carly's table. He placed the book on the edge of the table and somewhat "accidentally" pushed it onto the ground. He walked away without a reaction, leaving Carly dumbfounded. He continued giving out the workbooks until it was Sam's turn.

"Freddie Benson, go over and apologize to Carly for pushing her book onto the floor. I saw that." Sam's words were hidden under her deep breath.

Freddie walked away with no second words and Sam stared, quite dumbfoundedly, at him.

_What was wrong with him? Sam thought._

As class ended, it was free period. Sam took her books to place it back into the locker and saw Freddie leaning against his locker.

_I shouldn't pick on him today. He's really... heartbroken. First time he ever treated Carly this way, Sam thought._

Then she stopped dead in her tracks.

_Why am I feeling like this? I feel something in my heart beckoning me not to pick on Freddie... Why? Sam asked herself._

Was it love, sympathy, or just plain concern for friends?

Carly leaves a message to Sam in her locker (a slip of paper) to meet her at the iCarly studio at 3pm sharp.

- - -

Spencer eyed Sam closely as she stepped through the front door and slammed it close.

"Hi Sam. Carly's upstairs."

Sam walked upstairs after a quick wave.

True enough, Carly was waiting for her at the small red couch. Apparently, all the equipment was too difficult for her to understand. What's more, she...

"Sam. I'm going to film an apology episode for iCarly... to Freddie." Carly stood up, looked at Sam solemnly, and walked over to the videocam.

"But... he's not here. We can't film this without him," Sam replied with a crazed look on her face.

"Yes we can. I planned it all. First, you will go up there and I'll film. You say 'Hey! We're on iCarly now! Carly has something to say to her best friend and it will be conveyed through iCarly. Stay tuned... and enjoy.' Then you come over to my side and take the cam. I'll continue by apologizing."

"I... Are you sure it will work?" Sam asked, quite very unsure.

"Yes, if you will start now," Carly muttered while putting the videocam on the seldomly used tripod that had previously laid in the back of the studio.

"I..."

"In three, two... ONE!" Carly half-squatted to put her gaze to the cam.

Sam quickly settled into her position and repeated what Carly told her.

"Hey! We're on iCarly now! Uh... Carly has something to say to her best friend and it will be conveyed through... iCarly. Stay tuned... and, uh, enjoy." Sam finished rapidly and exchanged places with Carly.

"iCarly viewers, this message... is meant for Freddie, who currently isn't with us filming. I... I'm sorry Freddie. I know you've confessed for a countless number of times but this isn't working out. We've known each other for so long and we've been great friends; don't you just enjoy how it is with your minor confessions and constantly being the victim of Sam's mindless bullying? I miss you, Freddie. I rejected you because I wanted you as a pure friend. You're the greatest guy friend I can find in this universe. Freddie, I want to be your friend. I'm serious about it anyway. I want to be your friend. Your best friend. The friend whom you can share any troubles you have with. I want to be your guardian angel friend. You, me, and Sam have always been great friends. I want this to go back to normal with no other obstacles. Please, Freddie. Forgive me, and also Sam, but we want you back – as a friend and tech producer of iCarly. See? It sucks without you filming. I know how much Sam's thighs are hurting since she has to half-squat for all this time I've been talking. (Sam glares at her) Okay, I'm sorry and WE want you back. Freddie, you're our true friend. Freddie, I'm sor-" Carly got cut off by the impatient Sam.

"Thank you for noticing." Sam rubbed her thighs and slumped against the red couch just like Carly.

"I hope Freddie accepts my apology."

The really familiar beep sounds again – from the computer. Sam's eyes widen and she scurried to the computer.

"That's real fast. A comment. From... who...?" Sam's voice trailed off as she sees the name.

'TechieFred says: Apology accepted, guys. Never use the tripod again.'

Sam reads this out loud and suddenly the door opens. Freddie.

"I forgive you, Carly. We're friends. Best of friends."


	3. iAm So Not Lovesick iHave A Girlfriend

[I do not own iCarly. Thoughts are italics. For this chapter, I will list who I own at the end of the chapter.]

Chapter 3 – iAm So Not Lovesick/iHave A New Girlfriend

"Get into your lines, School Guides," Miss Briggs shouted from the door of the teacher's lounge.

Freddie, Carly, and Sam have waited a week for the new students to arrive. Miss Briggs is assigned Teacher In-Charge after the former Teacher In-Charge got sick (for some reason). Miss Briggs is getting them ready for meeting the new students.

"Alright guys, in a few seconds..."

A loud horn is heard. Suddenly, voices of teenagers can be heard emerging from the bus and they ram through the school's front doors. Carly, Freddie and Sam try to plaster on HUGE smiles to greet them. While Miss Briggs group the new students into orientation groups, Carly, Freddie and Sam share a small conversation.

"Whoa. They look wild," Carly whispered.

"True. I hope I get nice people," Freddie muttered.

"Whatever. They're coming now. WHOA! T-Two per group?!" Sam stares at the small groups standing infront of them.

Miss Briggs looks at the three of them (Carly, Sam, Freddie) with tired eyes and motions for them to pick their group. Carly chooses a group with a guy and a girl (which all groups are with a guy and a girl), and she introduces herself.

"Hi, I'm Carly. And you are...?" She extends both hands to get handshakes.

"I'm Lilly. He's Shawn," The girl, Lilly, shakes Carly's hand.

Shawn nods politely. Carly lets out a sigh of relief and leads them away. Sam puts on a smile for less than five seconds.

"I'm Sam. Don't call me anything else or I'll punch you till you die."

The two students grins cunningly.

"We'll kick you till you die," the siblings said in unison.

"Whoa, tough people. Your big names are...?"

"Nicholas, and Nicolette." The guy, Nicholas, replies.

"We'll see if punching or kicking is better." Sam chuckles and leads them away.

It's up to Freddie. Freddie stares at the two people with friendly eyes.

"I... I'm Freddie Benson. Nice to meet you!" Freddie smiles nervously and notices that the girl looks quite beautiful.

"Hello. I'm Michelle Jones, the guy beside me is Derrick," Michelle's voice was so charming.

"I... Hi..." Freddie laughs nervously.

_Whoa, Michelle looks really pretty... She... She's nice... She's... cute, thought Freddie._

"I'm Derrick, as you know it." Derrick seems like those silent and cool guys, with just simply gorgeous faces.

Freddie eyes Derrick with friendly yet wary eyes.

_Is he Michelle's boyfriend? If he is... Oh no, thought Freddie._

As the tour went on, Carly, Sam, and Freddie got to know more about their new schoolmates (probably classmates) and more importantly, Freddie and Michelle bonded. Freddie was afraid that Derrick had some kind of grudge against him, so while it was break time Freddie pulled Derrick to one side.

"Uh... Derrick, is that it? I got a question to ask you."

"Yeah?"

_Oh, great. One word only. He's really those kind of cool guys, thought Freddie._

"Is Michelle your girlfriend?" Freddie really asked the question outfront.

There was a momentual pause. A dramatic pause. Freddie and Derrick merely starred at each other. After what seemed like eternity, Derrick finally opened his mouth.

"Michelle's..." Derrick paused for a brief second, "... my cousin."

Oh. My. Gosh.

Freddie's nervous lips turned into a huge smile/grin. He held Derrick by the shoulders and jumped up and down.

"REALLY?! THANK YOU SO MUCH, DERRICK!" Freddie bowed once – fast – and ran away.

He went to find Michelle, of course. Michelle was sitting in the cafeteria, on her own, since Derrick and Freddie went away. Freddie plopped down opposite of her and plastered on a bigger smile.

"Oh hey Freddie," Michelle replied with a slight smile.

Freddie's smile disappeared when he felt his hands trembling. How was he going to tell?

"I... Uh... Erm..." Freddie stammered – usual stance.

"Yes, Freddie?" Michelle tried to stop his stammering by replying with a smile on.

"I... I really like you. Would you be my girlfriend?" Freddie closed his eyes abruptly, slapping himself mentally for being so outfront.

"I've only known you for three and a half hours but I know so much about you already... And to be frank, you're really someone that fits me."

"I..." Freddie continued stammering, until the thought struck him, "I got rejected."

Thinking back about the big heartbreak...

"NO!" Michelle's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"What no?"

"You aren't rejected. I accept you."

"A-Are you serious? You accept me? For sure?"

"Yes, Freddie."

Freddie smiled a huge one and got up. Michelle smiled as well and hugged Freddie.

- - -

Freddie was strolling with Michelle on the hallway, chatting as well.

"Oh, yeah! My photographer friends was drooling over Fujifilm Finepix S9500 when it first came out. But yeah, I guessed I had patience to wait. I just love these cameras!" Freddie was really enthusiastic about this photography stuff.

So was Michelle.

"I guess I was one of them! I was drooling too! But yeah, my wish is to own fifteen DSLRs by the age of twenty. Which is considered impossible..." Michelle's voice trailed off, then she laughed.

"Well, my wish is much more exaggerated. I want to own forty-five DSLRs by twenty-five!"

"Cool! That's real sweet. I ever tried using a DSLR, but I guess I wasn't professional enough. The photos turned out real bad."

"I can teach you! Only of course... You won't mind a Nikon D700, right? I got that for my birthday."

"You're so lucky," Michelle smiled.

"Hey, since you're into photography so much, why not come over to Carly's house? Watch us film iCarly!" Freddie grinned.

"iCarly?" Michelle eyes flickered.

"Yeah. Oh, uh, iCarly is a..." Freddie tried to explain but Michelle cut him off.

"I know! Freddie you're so capable!"

"Uh... haha. You wanna come?"

"Of course!"

They walked quickly to Carly's house.

- - -

"Yes! We made it!"

Sam was walking down from the studio upstairs. She looked semi-awake and her eyes were half closed. When she heard Freddie's voice, she yawned.

"Hey dork."

Freddie got no reply. Sam finally opened her eyes and looked at Freddie. A sudden wave of guilt rushed over her; why? Her eyes flickered to the girl beside Freddie and she gasped.

_M-Michelle Jones... She's... She's here?! Freddie! So she's came, thought Sam._

"Michelle Jones. Why are you here?" Sam asked with a somewhat cold voice.

"Uh..." Michelle seemed slightly frightened by Sam's voice.

"She's my girlfriend and I invited her here," Freddie replied, his voice loud and clear.

"Y-Your girlfriend?! You invited your girlfriend to iCarly?" Sam's voice was louder.

"Uh... Freddie, I think I should get going," Michelle gave a short unnoticeable sigh and turned towards the door.

"Wait! Michelle, don't leave. Ignore Sam; she didn't get enough of her sleep." Freddie threw his piercing glare to Sam.

Sam narrowed her eyes and walked past them. It was Carly's turn. Carly walked down from the staircase and saw Freddie, then Michelle, and finally Sam looking for ham. Her eyes became widened and she aimed for Freddie.

"I think we should all go up now. Freddie, we need a word," Carly stared at Freddie for the last part.

"Sure, Carly."

They all headed upstairs and Sam carried her bowl of ham slices up. As they got settled into the studio, Sam slumped down on the little red couch and started munching on her ham slices noisily. Michelle had no choice but to sit beside her while Freddie and Carly had a "word". Carly pulled Freddie to one corner of the studio.

"Look Freddie, I know I just rejected you but don't you think it's too fast to bring your girlfriend whom you've only known for five hours to the iCarly set? You don't want things to happen, do you?" Carly eyed Freddie with some weird stare.

"Michelle's a nice girl. She knows a lot about photography too. I brought her here to just see the filming. She won't harbor any evil thoughts!" Freddie retorted with a hushed yet loud tone.

"Do you want things to happen like Valerie and you? Do you want history to repeat itself like what happened between Sam and Jonah?" Carly questioned him with a hard tone.

"Look Carly, I know what I'm doing. Michelle's so not like Valerie or Jonah. She won't sow discord between us! Believe me, Carly. I've known you for so long, surely you understand me?" Freddie lightened up and gave a slight grin.

A dramatic pause.

"Fine. But if things go awry, don't say I never told you," Carly pulled Freddie back on set.

"Okay Carly. I'll go set up the stuff. Michelle, wanna help?" Freddie smiled.

"Sure!"

Little did Freddie and Carly know... Sam sat down in a dark corner of the studio, her bowl of ham beside her. She realized she was tearing.

Because she heard what Freddie and Carly said.

[I own Lilly, Shawn, Nicholas, Nicolette, Derrick, and of course, Michelle Jones! In my world, Michelle Jones is played by Debby Ryan from The Suite Life On Deck but I don't own them. Michelle Jones is thought up by me, somewhat similar to Debby Ryan's character Bailey. Thanks for reading! There's a lot more.]


	4. iSleepover

[I do not own iCarly. Thought are italics.]

[Author's Note: I figured I should write this to give a clear understanding of the story (later parts). This takes place AFTER iKiss, you know, where Seddie had that kiss? So yeah. Oh, Spencer hasn't appeared since the first chapter so in this chapter, he is finally back! Enjoy!]

Chapter 4 – iSleepover

It's another week, another school day at school. The new students' are coming in today, and Freddie paces up and down anxiously, wondering if Michelle is okay to come to school today.

"Dork, you're making the ham I had for breakfast come back out. Can't you just get your butt down on the seat and wait for her?" Sam glares at Freddie's feet.

_Till now, I can't bring myself to say HER name, thought Sam._

Carly pulled the anxious Freddie to his seat. Miss Briggs isn't here in the classroom yet, so everyone is walking around and "interacting". Michelle strolled in from the door and glanced at Freddie. She gave a sweet smile and sat two seats diagonally away from Freddie. Carly gave a smile and a nod. Sam's eyes flickered past Michelle quickly. Freddie got up and stood by Michelle's table.

"Good morning Mich. Are you able to cope with the time that school starts?" Freddie smiled a bright smile that read 'I'm a happy guy in love' and glanced at Michelle pulling out her books.

"Oh yes. I do, and I have to, or I won't be able to see you. Right?" Michelle asked with a chuckle.

"Thanks." Freddie smiled.

Miss Briggs walked in and Freddie hurried back to his chair. Sam snorted, one too loud, and Miss Briggs turned her stare (or glare) to Sam.

"Samantha Puckett. Is that how you will greet your teacher when she comes in through the door?"

Sam didn't bothered to explain and looked away. She knew herself the reason she snorted wasn't because she was annoying Miss Briggs, but rather she couldn't stand seeing Freddie and Michelle get too snug.

"Detention!" Miss Briggs and Sam's voice rang in unison.

Sam knew exactly she was in trouble and in detention. But she didn't know why she reacted that particular way when she saw Freddie and Michelle talking. Carly glanced at Sam and raised her eyebrow.

_Weird, thought Carly._

During lunchtime, Freddie invited Michelle to sit with him, Carly, and Sam. He figured that because Derrick found his new bunch of friends over at the hiphop crew. Michelle agreed happily and snagged a seat beside Sam (much to her dismay) while Freddie sat opposite Michelle beside Carly.

"Oh hi Michelle, glad to see you're mixing with us more!" Carly's voice was a tad too enthusiastic.

"Me too!" Michelle's voice was as enthusiastic as Carly's, maybe even more.

Sam looked away with an eye full of an unpleasant surprise. As lunch went on, Freddie decided to lighten the mood and break the silence.

"So, Carly, considering the weekend coming up, would you like to have a sleepover?" Freddie asked with a huge grin.

"With... you?" Carly's eyes widened to an extent where her sockets almost expanded.

"NO! Not with me! With Sam! And Michelle... But of course, I live across the hallway..." Freddie's voice trailed off when he saw Sam looking down.

"Oh, sure! Michelle, are you okay with that?" Carly checked for Michelle's approval politely.

"Of course. My family will be more than ecstatic to know I'm mixing so well!" Michelle smiled and even laughed a little.

"Then that's great! Uh... Sam?" Freddie glanced at Sam.

"I'm not interested."

Michelle quietened down when she heard Sam's answer. Carly stared at Sam straight while Freddie's head tilted to one side.

"But... Sam, this will be a good chance for us to bond! And we can chat more! And... we'll know more about each other!" Carly persuaded.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Bonding, yeah." Sam muttered without a care.

"Please come?" Michelle's voice was real soft.

"Yeah, Sam. Do it for your best friends." Freddie pleaded now.

"Whatever."

"Sam, this is your best friends pleading. Please? There'll be ham, I promise."

"Fine." Sam muttered this word carefully.

"Yeah! So it's settled, see you on Friday night!"

- - -

Friday arrives in a flash and Sam has been quiet these few days thinking about the sleepover. After school, Sam brings her stuffs to Carly's house.

"Hey Sam! Okay, so we're sleeping at the studio." Carly offered to take her bags but got refused.

Sam nodded, quite not herself.

"Uh... Are you okay, Sam?" Carly asked with thin lips.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm going up now. I'm taking the lift."

"Uh... Michelle isn't here yet."

"I'm going up to have my ham."

"Oh, sure."

As Sam left in the elevator, Freddie and Michelle stumbled past the front door.

"Hey Carly. Where's Sam?" Freddie asked, a little concerned.

"She's upstairs. Having ham."

"Oh, okay. Do you want to film a special slumber episode on iCarly?" Freddie asked with more than enthusiastic voice.

"Great idea. I don't mind people seeing me in my pajamas, which is really shirt and shorts. Michelle, are you okay with that?"

"Sure!"

"... Wait. What about Sam?"

"We'll check with her. Come on, let's go up."

They went into one elevator and went upstairs. Indeed, the view of Sam munching on ham greeted them.

"Hello." Sam was really trying to hold her emotions down.

"Hi Sam." Freddie tried to lighten the mood, to no avail.

"Sam, Freddie suggested that we film a slumber episode for iCarly? Is that okay?"

"Whatever."

"So... that's a yes!"

"Okay, let's set up our stuff and get ready for the episode."

As everyone got ready (except for Sam, who was still munching on ham), Freddie announced that the equipment has been successfully set up. Carly and Sam (finally, it's about time she finished her ham) started working on their improvisation because they had no time to rehearse. Michelle contributed points, which Carly and Freddie accepted, but Sam ignored. Michelle is delighted to hear that she will be doing one of the improvisation parts too.

"In 3... 2... 1!" Freddie's voice hollered through the studio.

Carly, Sam, and Michelle greeted the audience while Freddie introduced Michelle from behind the camera.

"So now, we'll take a look at some of the fan-submitted videos!" Michelle did a rather good job in starting the show.

Sam pushed a button on her remote control and the words 'FanVids' popped up on the screen.

The first one was of a guy munching paper and swallowing it while balancing a book on his head.

"So paper-y!" Carly remarked.

The second one was of two friends on the bouncy exercise ball singing a folk song.

"How bouncy and entertaining!" Michelle commented.

The third and final one was of a monkey break dancing.

"Well, this monkey is sure talented," Sam muttered.

As Freddie got out of videos, he signaled for Sam to start the next segment.

"Okay people! Now, instead of doing Messing With Lewbert, we're doing Sock Puppets! Lewbert is currently not in the status of messing around with, so we hope you will enjoy our sock puppets!"

Michelle took several sock puppets and Carly took one for herself and Sam. They put on the sock puppets on their hands and Michelle retreats to Spencer's carseat.

"Sho 'tis the iCarly shock parpett segman?" Carly's palm moved to the words and she made this weird voice. (So this is the iCarly sock puppet segment?)

"Yup my bud'! Let ers aask Carly wud she tings would be the best culor of toothpaste!" Sam did the same thing, the voice slightly different. (Yep my buddy! Let us ask Carly what she thinks would be the best color of toothpaste!)

And this went on, with some laughter from Michelle.

"Okay iCarly viewers, this episode is the slumber episode, cos' we're having a sleepover with our new friend, Michelle Jones! So Michelle, what's our next segment?" Carly asked.

"Our next segment is... Around The World In Ten Minutes! And for this, we invite Carly's brother Spencer Shay!" Michelle clapped.

Sam pressed a button and applause could be heard. Spencer appears from the elevator, with a huge smile and a box in his hands.

"Hello iCarly viewers! This is Spencer Shay reporting for duty!"

"So Spencer, what are we doing for Around The World In Ten Minutes?" Carly peeked into the box and gave a cry of surprise.

"Oh yes Carly. Your cry of surprise was just needed. We're doing... the vast subject of... FOOD!" Spencer cheered and opened his box.

Freddie's camera zoomed in on the box. Spencer pulled out a plate of green gooey stuff, a bowl of white stuff that resembled bones, and lastly, a picture of the neon sock cake that he once made.

"Okay! So Socko recently went on a trip to some country off the coast of Italy, and he came back telling me about two of the dishes he found to be really appetizing and... well, uh, interesting."

Carly and Michelle both had this crazed look on their faces, looking at the disgusting dishes. Sam wowed at the dishes while Freddie was speechless.

"Okay, so this plate of green is actually watermelon colored green with a pinch of asparagus in it. Socko calls it Greenery 100%, because he doesn't understand the language there. So, you're free to try it! Go on, I had some and it was delicious!" Spencer pushed the plate to them.

Carly doubted Spencer's remark of having had it before, but this thought soon dissolved when she recalled Spencer having a bad stomach situation in the toilet two weeks ago.

"Uh, we prefer to keep it in full to let the audience see it," Carly pushed the plate to the camera lens.

"I think that's enough, Carly." Freddie began to feel nauseous.

Spencer kept the plate and took out the second one.

"This is... well, another color-themed dish, but it tastes really great! Socko calls it Pure Calcium." Spencer breathed the last word.

"Calcium?" Michelle's voice was choked.

So he meant bones.

"So it really was bones." Sam, too, breathed the last word.

"Uh, the way of having this is to... suck on it like a lollipop. Don't bite it." Spencer's voice was full of regret.

Carly recalled, again, Spencer's mouth injury. And she once again pushed it to the camera lens.

"I'm feeling sick from filming all these." Freddie coughed nervously.

Spencer placed the last item (not a dish, obviously) infront of the camera lens.

"And this, not a dish, is a picture that I use to signify Socko."

Spencer grinned now, proud of the DSLR-taken photo.

"Spencer, you took this photo with my DSLR, didn't you?"

"Um... Yeah."

"I must say, you have quite excellent photography skills." Michelle smiled admiringly.

"Thank you."

Finally, Sam broke the awkward (in her opinion) situation.

"And this concludes iCarly Slumber Edition! We're on to OUR sleepover, private-type. So BYE! And once again, she's Carly, and I'm Sam!" Sam bared her teeth in her huge smile.

Freddie was really enraged now. Sam did that on purpose.

"And also, our special guest, MICHELLE JONES!" Freddie shouted out loud, trying to keep a happy front to his voice.

Michelle waved with a slight smile, feeling slightly dejected.

"And we're clear." Freddie ignored Sam fully.

"Uh, let's play Truth Or Dare!" Carly found an empty glass bottle in the box Spencer brought up.

"Am I included?" Spencer asked.

"Do you WANT to play?" Carly's voice was coated with 'cunning', what's more she gave a cunning grin.

Spencer gulped.

"No." That was all he managed to choke out, and he left.

Carly, Sam, Michelle, and Freddie got into a circle and in no time, Carly spun the bottle.

The first one... was Freddie.

"Freddie! Truth or dare?" Carly asked Freddie with an intimidating smile and intimidating voice.

Freddie glanced at Michelle.

_She thinks I will pick Truth, huh? Well... here's one to impress my girlfriend, thought Freddie._

"Dare."

"WHAT?! In our history of playing Truth Or Dare, you never once picked Dare! It was only Sam who dared to pick Dare!" Carly raised one eyebrow, wondering how weird that sounded.

"Well, I pick Dare. So go ahead, give me a dare."

Sam placed a hand over Carly's mouth.

"Carly, let me do this would you?"

"Of course, Sam." Carly pushed her hand away, which smelt like ham.

"I dare you... to sing a song to her." Sam glanced at Michelle.

She still can't say her name.

"Simple. I'll sing... the chorus of 1, 2, 3, 4 of Plain White T's."

'There's only one thing two (to) do three words for (four) you; I love you'

Carly witnessed his performance with a huge smile. Sam narrowed her eyes to stop tears from flowing out and sneered. Michelle was touched to near tears. Freddie smiled and Michelle hugged him.

"It's only two pathetic lines..." Sam's voice was low and real soft.

As the touching scene stopped, Spencer appeared once again.

"Well, I'm real sorry to have interrupted this scene... But Freddie, I think you've forgotten something."

Freddie looked up to face Spencer.

"W-What?"

"My technical question that you haven't answered for three and a half weeks." Spencer's voice was going to boom now.

"Uh... Keep cool, Spence. I'm in the midst of something now."

"WELL, I DON'T CARE! 'COS IF YOU DON'T COME NOW, MY SCULPTURE WILL BE ON YOU!" Spencer dragged Freddie away.

Freddie acted as if a serial killer was pulling him away.

"No please! Help me! Help me Carly...!"

Carly turned to face Spencer pulling Freddie away.

"Well, that's one thing I can't help you with."

Freddie was dragged by Spencer into the elevator and they went down. Michelle, Carly, and Sam stayed in the studio, with nothing to say. Carly decided to break the silence.

"Uh... Any ideas for the next episode?"

"Carly, I think I have one." Michelle bit her lips, obviously afraid of Sam.

"Then speak up!" Carly smiled.

"We do a book review session." Michelle cheered up a little upon seeing Carly's smile.

"Hey, that was on my mind too. Great minds think alike! But of course, this book review..."

"Must be about romance novels! With a tinge of gross!" Carly and Michelle's voice rang together in unison.

They laughed (except Sam), they joked (except Sam), they bonded (except Sam)! Carly and Michelle got ready to sleep while Sam walked away to one corner. She was trembling with anger and... crying.

"That's it. I accept the fact that I'm jealous."


	5. iRealization

[I do not own iCarly. Thoughts are italics.]

Chapter 5 – iRealization

"So ladies, how was the sleepover yesterday night?" Freddie asked while walking through the front door, which was open.

"It was simply awesome, Freddie." Michelle hurried over to Freddie.

"Yeah, we bonded lots." Carly smiled.

"Good morning, geek." Sam walked down the stairs while thinking about her change in insults.

Freddie's eyes flickered past Sam and looked back at Michelle.

"Mich, let's go to Groovy Smoothie." Freddie tugged at her hand.

"Sure! Bye Carly, Bye Sam." Michelle followed Freddie out of the door.

_Our first, or second, date! Awesome, thought Freddie._

As they stepped through the doors of Groovy Smoothie, Freddie scanned for a seat. Finally, they waited for a man with his daughter to leave and took the seat.

"So, what would you like?"

"I'll take a blueberry smoothie."

"Alright!"

As Freddie went to the counter to place his orders, he pondered over what they should have for lunch. Or brunch. The orders came and he took the cups back.

"Here Mich. What do you want to have for brunch?"

"Nothing in my head now..."

"Well, then we'll leave that for later. We could drop by some DSLR shops." Freddie fiddled with the straw.

"Sure!" Michelle drank some of her blueberry smoothie and smiled sweetly, probably from her caring boyfriend and her smoothie.

On the outside of Groovy Smoothie, a figure walks from the door to the walls beside the windows. This figure was cloaked in a slightly over-sized trench coat with the collars lifted up, covering the face. This figure, too, wore a brown hat that unsuccessfully kept the blond hair in. Blond hair? Was it too LONG to be kept in? Who was this figure?

Oh yes.

Sam.

She turned around and peeked through the small window. Michelle and Freddie were behaving real close and this made Sam feel... jealous. She admitted to that fact some time ago, but this time it was making her feel all sad and jealous and... crumpled. Next moment she knew, she was talking to herself.

"Those adulterers! I wish I could just kill them right now... Keep a cool on yourself, Sam. Keep. A. Cool. I cannot believe I am actually SPYING on the DORK and the beauty! Wait, I just called her a beauty. I'm contradicting myself! No! Oh gosh, someone fix me."

She felt weird talking to herself. This went on for around fifteen minutes.

On the inside of Groovy Smoothie, Freddie and Michelle were on a game – The Would You Rather Game.

"Okay, my turn! Would you rather... kick a monkey in the shin or listen to punk rock?" Freddie grinned at his self-praised "tough" question.

"Listen to punk rock – 'Cos I dunno where a monkey's shin is!" Michelle answered with a laugh.

"Great one!" Freddie took a sip of his unfinished smoothie.

"Now it's my turn. Would you rather film iCarly in a jungle or say that your dog ate your homework – that lame excuse?" Michelle's question was rather "tough" as well.

"Film iCarly in a jungle. It's a never-before-seen episode of iCarly if we DO film it in a jungle. Besides, I don't own any dogs. Miss Briggs got a taste of my mother's medicine (pun intended) when she came over to school to give a career talk... Ha!" Freddie started laughing.

Michelle digressed onto another topic.

"Freddie, what's your favorite face expression? You know, emoticons? Except you do it out on real life."

"Uh... mine would be... Wait, Michelle, let's get going to the photography shop down the street. I'll tell you on the way," Freddie replied.

On the outside, Sam noticed they were standing to leave. But as she noticed that, something wet fell onto her fingers.

"What the-"

She looked down on her fingers, finally realizing her sight was unclear.

Not just that, she realized she was weeping.

Those were tears.

Apparently, there was already a puddle on the ground. As Freddie opened the glass doors for Michelle to get out, Sam ran away as fast as she could, pulling out a piece of tissue on the way, to NOT arouse suspicion. She didn't notice...

Michelle let Freddie lead the way.

"So what's your favorite face expression?" Michelle asked again.

"Well... it would have to be this!" Freddie stuck out his tongue and shut his eyes, making him look like some cartoon.

He didn't notice the puddle.

His shoe sole landed directly on the puddle.

AND BOOM!

He fell flat on the ground, with his tongue still out.

"Ow!" Freddie kept his tongue back and stuck it back out.

"Freddie! Are you okay?" Michelle asked while helping Freddie up.

"Yeah... I am..." He tried spitting onto a piece of tissue but it was colourless.

"What happened?"

"My tongue got onto the puddle on the floor! It's salty, I wonder if it's poisonous." He tried spitting again.

"Let's go get you some water. There's a convenience store right there. Uh, never mind, you throw your tissue away and I'll get it. Stay here and wait, okay?" Michelle ran off, not giving Freddie any chance to reply.

"It's... tears." Freddie's voice was low, even though Michelle isn't here.

Michelle came running back with water.

"Thanks. I'll have it on the way."

They continued walking down the street, crossing a corner. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he noticed something red. It was so familiar... Yes! Now he remembered.

"Wait a second, Michelle." Freddie bent down to pick it up.

'Ham Hero – You are officially a Ham Hero! Enjoy the greatness of ham!'

It belonged to Sam (obviously, it's ham!).

Freddie gasped. He remembered what happened last year when Sam brought him and Carly to the Ham Hero exhibit-slash-funfair. Freddie won the key chain by competing (in a team with Sam) who ate more ham than the other teams. It was special, and Sam got to keep it.

"Sam..." Freddie's voice was so low, Michelle didn't hear him at all, even though she was staring at him.

"Who's is it?" Michelle asked.

"Uh, my friend's. I'll pass it to him when school starts on Monday."

They continued down the block. Of course, Freddie began to scan the area for any spot of Sam but all he got was nothing.

As he shrugged the thought off, he reached the photography shop.

Sam reappeared all of a sudden, completely out of his and Michelle's sight. She retraced her steps back to search for the beloved key chain.

_Freddie won it with me, FOR me. I can't lose it now... Come on, where is it? Please let me find it, thought Sam._

Nope.

She couldn't find anything.

She retreated back to Carly's, dejected.

- - -

"Spencer, didn't Mrs Benson ask you to help her with some baking yesterday? Y'know, before the sleepover?" Carly asked.

"OH YEAH! Right! That's what she asked me..." Spencer glances at the small kitchen clock then gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm late by ten milliseconds. No, twenty-five. No, forty-five! I gotta run! Sixty-five!" Spencer ran out of the house, and barged into the house opposite.

Carly rolled her eyes and looked back at her rehearsal papers that Freddie just passed to her. Freddie and Michelle walked in not long ago and were in the studio.

Thump thump thump.

Thump thump thump.

Heavy "thumping" footsteps can be heard as it maneuvered its way through the hallway. Finally, it reached the door of Carly's apartment. Sam, it was.

"Hey Sam! Freddie and Michelle are already upstairs. Freddie passed you these rehearsal papers, go over them." Carly took the papers and handed it to Sam as she looked up.

Sam's eyes met Carly's and all of a sudden, Sam was gone. Carly blinked several times.

_Was that an illusion? No way, thought Carly._

Freddie was looking at them all along. He already has suspected Sam spying on him and Michelle just now and heard her "thumping" footsteps. He walked out just in time to see her running away. The Ham Hero key chain dangled by his fingers.

"Sam! Sam! Sam, iCarly is going to be on! Sam!" Carly shouted after Sam to no avail.

Michelle appeared from behind Freddie and looked at Carly's frantic screaming figure. She decided to do something and called out to Carly.

"Carly! Sam just left right...?" Michelle bit her lower lip.

"Yeah... Now our webshow's episode is ruined..." Carly sighed and slumped down on the sofa.

"Can I fill in the part of Sam?" Michelle braced herself for the answer.

Carly's eyes lit up and she sat up straight.

"Really? You'll fill in on Sam?"

"Sure! I mean, I did go on the show before... But I'm not sure I'll do a good job."

Freddie had, all this while, been silent.

Carly nodded approvingly and went up the stairs, pushing Michelle in while sliding beside Freddie. Freddie blinked to get back to reality.

As everyone hurried into the studio, Freddie activated his camcorder. Carly had memorized her script for quite a while, but Michelle was lagging behind. Freddie, unknown about that fact, started the show.

"In 3, 2, 1! And we're on!"

"Hey, she's Sam! Oh, I mean... Michelle!"

There was a pause. Freddie and Carly looked in Michelle's direction.

"Uh, she's Carly."

"Okay, so Sam isn't here today... and we got a replacement..." Carly tried to sound enthusiastic but failed badly.

There was another pause.

"Uh, okay! So our first segment is... Rule The Day!" Carly improved in sounding enthusiastic in this awkward situation.

"Rule The Day is basically about you, viewers, having the feeling of ruling the world or a specific country! But of course, this feeling will only last for a day." Michelle smiled happily.

"Oh yes! So there will be some questions about what YOU will do, want to do, hope to do, and express your views on ruling the world or a specific country for one day! Manipulate the world to what YOU wish! So this questions will be flashed across the screen, some of them are multiple choice questions, or short answer questions. You can choose to answer with our special web application form in the comments section or submit a whole new one! The questions shall be posted on the website, so don't worry if you miss this! Alright, we shall start our first question!" Carly took the blue remote control lying in a corner, and she stares at it with some sort of remembrance in her eyes.

_I miss Sam, thought Carly._

Michelle smiles pathetically at the camcorder and nudges Carly. Carly returns to her senses and presses one button. Nope, it's wrong.

The loud sound of applause sounded through the room. Freddie looked away suddenly, feeling a sting in his nose and eyes.

Something was bugging him. Something that could tear him apart. Something that could put his mental health into jeopardy.

He missed Sam.

Freddie's eyes flickered brightly, with tears threatening to fly out immediately. He let go of the camcorder into Michelle's outstretched hands, and took one glance at Carly. Carly gave him a nod that spelled "go for it". Freddie nodded back in response and gave one small smile.

The next minute, Freddie's legs were on full speed on the run. He knows the way of course. He was heading for Sam's haunt, when she was upset. A small hill at the back of Carly's house.

At last, after so long, he reached the small hill.

"Amazing..." Freddie breathed.

The hill was so peaceful. So clear. So quiet. No wonder Sam liked to come here. There was no interruption at all. Finally, Freddie realized.

Sam isn't here.

Where is she?

_Sam, where are you? Please tell me, thought Freddie._

Freddie threw himself down against the mat of endless grass and stared up in the sky. His hands and legs were outstretched. He sighed a deep sigh and his eyes flickered once more. Where was Sam?

- - -

"Michelle, I think you'd better leave. Freddie won't be coming back for a long time. Maybe he just wanted to have some alone time." Carly patted Michelle's shoulder.

"I guess so. Carly! If Freddie does return, ask him to call me. Or leave a message. Any thing's fine, I just want to know he's okay. If he has an-" Michelle couldn't finish her words when Carly placed one finger on her lips.

"I know, Michelle. You can get going, night!" Carly pushed the eager beaver Michelle out of her apartment, while Spencer bounced straight in before the door slammed on him. He stared at the closed door, then to Carly.

"What happened? You finished iCarly, right?" Spencer asked while rubbing off the stain of flour from his palms.

"Nah, we didn't. Something cropped up..." Carly hesitated to say the rest, knowing very well Spencer would probe and she would need aspirins.

"Oh, okay. I'm dead beat, alright. Mrs Benson sure knew how to fire up her oven!" Spencer chuckled.

"What did you bake?" Carly asked, trying to keep the subject off.

"Oh, nothing much. Just some cakes and some muffins. I tried making gingerbread men, but it didn't turn out so well."

"Okay, I'm going to... do my own stuff. You... do your own stuff." Carly scurried away.

_Michelle was a pain already, Spencer would be too tired to be a pain. So I guess I'm lucky, thought Carly._

- - -

**[ATTENTION TO ALL READERS WHO HAVE WATCHED iKISS; This chapter mentions points from iKiss, so please, if you haven't watched it you have two choices =D. One, is to watch iKiss and then come back (too much of a hassle, don't you think?). Two, is to have the positive mindset that Freddie and Sam WILL end up together. Oh, stay tuned for the sequel which is in the midst of planning ;D Nah, just read it.]**

A lone figure sighing softly in the fire escape.

Freddie.

He stares into the dark sky, not moving an inch except for the constant breathing.

His hands move up to his lips unknowingly, and he feels the warmth once again when Sam had kissed him (or rather, when HE had kissed Sam).

"Was that kiss real?"

His eyes flicker once again, brimming with tears. He finally realized one thing, that it was sud... sudd... sudden... sudden infatuation with... Michelle.

"It was just an impulsive act that made me fall into this. It was just sudden infatuation, this impulsive act. This act of... of... hurt. I will hurt her, I will. No matter who I choose to be with, I will hurt one party."

_It was just sudden infatuation with Michelle, thought Freddie._

He sat up straight abruptly, coming to terms with something.

_I love Sam, thought Freddie._


	6. iAuthor's Note

Author's Note;

Hey readers of iRealize It's Fate! I'm PIGSOIL-TRM! This is a specially made author's note for your readers!

I understand you readers have been reading and reviewing (constructive ones, too!). I thank you all for supporting. But... I lack inspiration for Chapter 6, and I don't have time to express all into one chapter as well. I'm very sorry if you have felt that I wasted your time. I blame myself for wasting so much time as well.

But as my brain juices start flowing for Chapter 6, I have a question as well. Should I do a sequel? If I do, I'd have to start thinking about what I should write. Maybe I shall do a direct sequel, or maybe I shall do an indirect sequel. This chapter is not connected to the story itself, but please do review with your answer! ;D Thanks!

So I'm guessing you readers can predict the next chapter? Naw, I'm not making it so easy! Freddie and Sam will end up together. Maybe... Maybe not. But as I wrote it in my summary, it's a SEDDIE fanfiction. Sure they'll end up together, but it's a few more chapters till that happens. OOPS! I just let out some spoilers. Any of you readers hate Michelle? No, don't hate her! She's a party in hurt, too. Freddie doesn't want to hurt her. Michelle's heart is too fragile to take a hurt (especially when she experienced a heartbreak before). Haha, a second spoiler! That's all now.

So readers, I hope you'll continue to support this story! It's my first on , though it's not my first fanfiction. Any X-Men lovers out there? ;D I may be doing an X-Men: Evolution (the animated series) fanfiction soon enough. Best if CyclopsJean end up together. Okay, thank you very much for the support and I shall start letting my brain juices flow for Chapter 6 and beyond!

Love, PIGSOIL-TRM.


	7. iFind True Love

[I do not own iCarly. Thoughts are italics.]

Chapter 6 – iFind True Love

"Sam! Sam! Sam, where are you? Sam! Sam! Answer me!" Freddie went shouting around the hill, desperately looking for his love.

He stopped. He stopped to hear Sam's voice, as expected from him. Nope, nothing. Freddie slumped down against the grass and screamed. He screamed to get rid of all weighing down on him.

"Sam..." He breathed.

He felt something in his pocket. Something round. He pulled it out, and it was Sam's Ham Hero key chain.

"Sam. Sam, I have to find you. This belongs to you. You have to take it back."

Suddenly, his phone beeped once. Freddie pulled his phone out, thinking it was a message from Sam. But no, it was Michelle. In pitch dark, his phone's light shone like a thousand bulbs. He stared at the screen with blurred, teary eyes.

FREDDIE, THERE'S A LETTER 4 U AT CARLY'S. COME DOWN 2 HERE. LOVE, MICH.

Freddie wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. He stood up, took one more look at the key chain, kept it, and ran to Carly's house.

- - -

Freddie walked in through the open door quietly and slowly. Michelle turned around from her seat, then hurried over to Freddie's side. Carly's sleeping figure didn't even flinch a bit even when the door was slammed close. Spencer was sculpting something way smaller than his usual "masterpieces". Michelle followed Freddie as he sat down in a couch beside Carly. He stared up at Michelle.

"Where's... the letter?" Freddie asked in a tired tone.

Michelle took the letter from the table and placed it on Freddie's hand.

"Here, Freddie."

"Thanks."

"I have to get going. It's quite late now... Bye, Freddie." Michelle leaned down to kiss Freddie on his cheek but... Freddie pulled away.

"Sorry Michelle, bye." Freddie turned away and opened the letter impatiently.

Dear Freddie,

This is Sam. I know, by the time you've read this letter you should know that you haven't seen me for some hours. Don't ask me how I sent this letter, because if I sent it in person Carly would tell you. I didn't. I asked someone else. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is... Now, you're already an item with Michelle. What am I? A monster who does nothing but insult you a dork everyday? Or, well, a friend, to the limit. I can't say or do anything to stop you from loving Michelle, but I can tell you something. I can tell you... that I love you. Yes, you can dismiss it as a stupid thought. But it's true. I really do love you. Probably in your heart, after so much events, I would be... hated by you already. But I don't care. Even if your love for Michelle conquers all, even my love for you, I wouldn't protest. I can continue loving you to whenever I die.

I still believe my love for you exists. The kiss we had on the fire escape... It was true. I didn't really kiss you because I wanted to get it over with. I kissed you because... well, I liked you. And since then, the feelings for you has evolved into something much more. I liked you, now I love you. I tried not to show it, but it fails sometimes. Ever since you got that one last and major heartbreak from Carly's rejection, I realized my feelings. Never once were you so... so heartbroken. I realized my feelings for you. And since you got together with Michelle, everything went so fast. My feelings for you were surfacing faster than I thought, and when you and Michelle got too snug, I... broke down. There were numerous occasions where I felt myself breaking apart from the sight of you two. I don't mean to offend you, seriously. It's very magical how you and Michelle like each other so bravely. But my love for you exists truly and it's solid. It always existed. I can prove to you I love you, but what's the point? The kiss we had, to you it was "getting it over with". The numerous occasions I called you names, you dismissed it as an everyday torture. The names I called you... right, those were just fronts to disguise my feelings for you. I guess I shouldn't say too much, it's already so late in the night. This shall be the last time you'll be hearing from me (maybe). I love you. Night, Sam.

Freddie's jaw dropped and closed at several points. The rest of the paper that wasn't written on were all wet from his tears. Spencer and Carly had left the place by now, both sleeping. The lights were on, only for Freddie's chair. He folded the letter back and placed it back into the envelope. He took a felt pen from the table and wrote the words 'Too Late' neatly on the envelope.

"Too late..." Freddie muttered under his breath.

He sighed. His hand reached for the envelope and he walked off, locking the door behind him.

- - -

It was another week. A new school day, with the usual stances. No one dared to mention Sam when Freddie was around. As Freddie walked through the main doors, Carly noticed he looked similar to the day when he got rejected by Carly. But this time... he looked much more tired. Michelle noticed him coming in and walked towards him.

"Good morning Freddie." Michelle smiled sweetly and didn't notice anything wrong with him.

Freddie was emotionless. He walked past Michelle like she didn't exist and straight to the classroom.

"Carly... What's wrong with Freddie?" Michelle looked at Carly with curious and worried eyes.

"I'm not... sure." Carly blinked several times and took her books.

- - -

After school, Freddie was walking to Carly's by himself. Well, it's not really himself since... Michelle and Carly was following close behind. Freddie didn't stop, didn't turn, but just continued walking. Finally, they realized Freddie was walking back to his own house, and not Carly's. As Freddie reached his own apartment, Michelle and Carly stayed by the corner.

"I guess I'll go back to my apartment now. Bye." Carly walked away.

Michelle nodded and waved. She waited for Carly to close her door before going to Freddie's apartment. She rang the doorbell. Mrs Benson answered the door.

"Oh, why hello my sweet girl. Are there any cookies for sale?" Mrs Benson smiled sweetly.

"Uh, no, sorry. Hello Mrs Benson, I'm looking for Freddie."

"And you are...?"

"I'm Freddie's gir- I'm Freddie's friend."

"Oh, alright. Come on in. Freddie is taking a shower, I presume. Take a seat in his room then, if you don't mind."

Michelle whispered a thank you and walked into Freddie's room. She sat down on a random chair, scanning around the area of Freddie's room. There were computers, cameras, and many other gadgets. His table was overrun with notes piled into several categories, quite neat already. However, one spot of the table was clear with nothing on it but an envelope... A very familiar envelope...

_I've seen that envelope before, thought Michelle._

Yes, she did. It was the same letter she had told Freddie to take last night. She read the blue words on the envelope.

"Too... late...?"

Michelle took several steps closer to the envelope. Suddenly, the thought struck her.

"Sam. Sam gave this letter to Freddie... After Freddie read it... he acted so weirdly... What happened?" Michelle's hand was outstretched.

She wanted to read it. But suddenly, her hand shot back.

"No! I can't... I have to respect Freddie... I love him and it's a fact. I should trust him. True love conquers all..." Michelle sat back in the chair.

Though she kept repeating this statement in her mind, thousands – maybe even millions, of questions were racing through the mind, each and every one vying to be the one to reach the core of her brain. Finally, the bathroom door opened with a loud slam and Freddie came walking towards his room. He had his towel over his shoulder and his eyes on the ground. Michelle was putting on an oblivious front while Freddie raised his eyes. He saw Michelle but his jaw didn't drop – he was too engrossed in his thoughts.

"Hi Mich."

Michelle smiled weakly, but of course Freddie didn't notice.

"Hey." Michelle's eyes kept wavering to the spot where the letter was.

"What're you here for?" Freddie asked, finally.

"I... I just wanted to check on you, see if you're okay."

"Oh, okay. I'm quite tired now, you should leave too. It's getting late."

Michelle was a little taken aback by his statement.

"Then... I shan't disturb you. Bye."

Freddie gave a simple nod while Michelle walked away.

The day ended with a low, solemn sigh.

- - -

It was another school day. Nothing different, just that it was much more down than yesterday. No one dared to mention Sam, with or without Freddie, since Freddie was almost nowhere to be found then. Recess reached soon.

As Michelle and Carly got into the jet line, they noticed Freddie already sitting in a corner of a large table, staring into space 45 degrees from the table. His food was untouched, obviously. Michelle and Carly quickly got their food from the jet line and walked over to the usual table, a few feet away from Freddie's location. Michelle excused herself and edged toward Freddie's spot. She bent down beside Freddie.

"Hey Freddie, what's up? Wanna sit with us?" Michelle asked, trying to make him more cheerful.

"No."

"Freddie, you've always been sitting with us. Come over, why not?"

Freddie gave an abrupt sigh and turned to Michelle.

"Mich, I need to have some alone time. Would you please give me that?" He asked in a quite irritated voice.

Michelle was really taken aback now. She retreated back to her seat, not telling Carly what happened.

- - -

Carly eventually found out everything from Michelle. She had a sharp eye, a sharp nose, a sharp ear and everything needed to probe till the end. She called up Freddie to meet in the iCarly studio. Indeed, he comes.

"Freddie, we need a word. No, two words." Carly sat down opposite of him on the couch.

Freddie got no reply.

"Freddie, I need you to listen. The two words are... GIVE UP." Carly emphasized on the two words, loud and clear.

Freddie finally responded. He looked up and gave a cold glare to Carly.

"I will never give up on Sam."

"You have to, Freddie. I don't know why she's left but whatever she did, you're going bonkers. Snap out of it. You still have me, your friend. Not to mention MICHELLE." Carly was shocked at Freddie's statement.

"Do you know what is true love?"

Carly, finally, could not answer. True love with a thorn in her side.

"True love is true love. That's it. No other meanings."

"Oh yeah? That means you truly do not understand true love." Freddie snorted at Carly's statement.

"What else can there be? Freddie, you HAVE to snap out of it. Michelle's worrying about you!"

"Your counseling isn't working."

Freddie took off before Carly could stop him.

- - -

Freddie finally got himself to sleep. He had too many thoughts in his head to fall asleep.

As the darkness flowed into his eyes, he slowly felt a bright light force his eyes open. He saw a girl... Sam! He chased after her, as fast as he could, but Sam's figure kept going further away. Slowly, he felt himself stop, and Sam waved with a smile, fading into the bright light.

"NO! Sam!" He jolted awake.

_It was just a dream... But she couldn't have died! She couldn't! She should know I love her too, Freddie thought._

"Sam... Don't leave... No. It's just a nightmare. She can't die. She knows." Freddie was bent on not believing his nightmare.

"Would it be better... for me... if I pick Michelle instead?"

He felt his hand reach up and give a tight slap to himself.

"No! I love Sam. That will never change!"

- - -

Spencer strolled in from the kitchen.

"Hey Carly. Say, when is Michelle's birthday?"

"Oh yeah, 2 days later!"

"Cool! I'll hold a birthday party for her!"

"That's real nice. I'll help out."

- - -

Carly stares at her watch frantically.

"Gosh, where are they?"

Her eyes shift between her watch and her door.

"They aren't coming!" Carly sighed a loud sigh and banged the table.

- - -

Freddie found his legs taking them far away. Even though he was already too exhausted to run anymore, his legs were taking him far, far away. Finally, his legs came to a stop, almost throwing him forward.

A hill.

Sam's Hill.

"Sam... I've waited so long. Each and every minute is killing me. Would you please come back...?" Freddie's voice was tainted with exhaustion.

He slumps down on the grass again. Suddenly, he hears footsteps from behind him. His eyes glimmer with tears. He sits up, and stands up.

"SAM!"

Indeed, Sam was standing behind him, clad in her usual clothes, and staring at him, speechless.

"Sam..."

Suddenly, Sam turns and run away.

"SAM! Sam, don't leave again!" Freddie's legs chased after Sam again.

Finally, Sam had no choice but to stop at the foot of the hill. She was clear of how much Freddie was suffering, but she had to stop it.

"Sam... I... I know you've did this already but I haven't. So... please listen to me."

Sam turned around to face him.

"I... I was clear of how jealous you were. And I believe only one person would be jealous of me and another girl – someone who loves me. You are that one person. I don't want to make this boring for you, but it's true now – I love you."

Sam's eyes were glimmering with tears.

"Thank you," Sam choked out.

A figure was standing behind the shadows. She was tearing, sobbing even. Michelle.

"I'm not his..." Michelle turns and walks away.

Back to Sam and Freddie. Freddie cleaned dry Sam's tears.

"Hey, don't cry."

"I love you."

"Me too." Freddie reached forward without giving her a chance to speak, and planted his lips on hers.

-END-

EDIT: I have an alternate ending, if you find that the one above was too... wrong?

ALTERNATE ENDING:

He slumps down on the grass again. Suddenly, he hears footsteps from behind him. His eyes glimmer with tears. He sits up, and stands up.

"SAM!"

Indeed, Sam was standing behind him, clad in her usual clothes, and smiling.

"Were you _that_ tired?" Sam asked him with her usual skeptical voice.

"All I can say now is... nothing. Because I'm gonna do this." Freddie reached forward and planted his lips on hers, not giving her a chance to speak.


End file.
